Self Organizing Networks (SON) refers to technologies that automate key network configuration and optimization functions. These technologies often implement specific SON “use cases.” Examples of SON use cases can be found in the Next Generation Mobility Networks (NGMN) Alliance publication “NGMN Informative List of SON Use Cases” and the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) publication 36.902, “Configuring and self-optimizing network (SON) use cases and solutions.” However, additional SON use cases beyond those in these publications can be specified.
In a communication network, a SON system implements SON use cases to configure and optimize the performance of the communications network. Normally, SON systems implement a specific set of SON use cases and require updates from the provider of the SON system to implement additional SON use cases. The operator of the network is therefore dependent on the provider of the SON system for implementation of new SON use cases. In some cases, the operator may have their own SON use cases that they would like to have implemented in the network. However, an operator may never see these uses cases implemented if the SON system vendor does not implement these use cases in the SON system product.